hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ike Maka (episode)
Ike Maka (Identity) is the 9th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 tries to solve the case of a man whose body was discovered in the trunk of a stolen car and they discover that the victim was in the Witness Protection program, leading the team to believe that Irish mobsters in Boston may be responsible but all it not what it seems... Plot Sergeant Duke Lukela of the Honolulu Police Department and his team who are also HPD officers uncover a car theft ring but finding the body of a male victim in one of the cars, the victim having his whole face wrapped in bandages, they pass the case onto the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force led by Steve McGarrett. Unfortunately, the H50 team can't identify the victim because he underwent extensive plastic surgery. They interview the doctor, Dr. Thomas James who tells them that the victim used a fake name. Eventually, it's discovered that the victim whose real name is Jimmy Sheehan who along two of his friends wound up in witness protection after witnessing a hit carried out by the Irish Mob in Boston. Hawaii Five-0 track down the mobsters who are in Oahu but soon realize that the mobsters weren't responsible. They soon discover that it was Dr. James who was the one as Sheehan died from complications resulting from plastic surgery and James attempted to cover it up as a murder of some sort. Meanwhile, Danny Williams, with nowhere to go sleeps on the couch of Steve McGarrett until Danny can find somewhere else to live with Danny's habit of leaving the TV on so that he can sleep greatly annoying Steve to some extent. And throughout the entire investigation, Max Bergman ignores Steve and Danny due to them not accepting an invitation to a movie night, unaware that his email address wasn't spam. Notes * Danny is now staying at Steve's house since the second place became infested with black mold. The sound of the waves are driving Danny crazy, which in turn drives Steve crazy. Deaths * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person Quotes (Steve turns off the TV in the living room.) Danny Williams: I was watching that. Steve McGarrett: Through the blanket? Danny Williams: Oh, well, I was listening anyway. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I mean, because there's nothing more soothing than the sound of somebody trying to sell you gold coins, right? Danny Williams: You know, I need something to block out the sound of the ocean 'cause the waves keep crashing over and over and over again, Steven. Steve McGarrett: Some would say it's a relaxing sound, Danny. Danny Williams: Yeah? Some people would. And other people, like myself, would say it's Hawaiian water torture, okay? Two weeks now, I can't take it anymore. Steve McGarrett: Okay... you know I don't mind you crashing with me till you find your own place, right? Danny Williams: I appreciate that. Steve McGarrett: Okay, but I can't sleep with the TV on. Danny Williams: I can't sleep with the TV off. Steve McGarrett: And we discussed that , ah, before you moved in. Danny Williams: Yeah, we did. I think I remember that it's McGarrett house rule number 32: No TV after midnight. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry the hotel didn't working out for you. Danny Williams: Wait, wait, whoa, whoa. The hotel didn't "not work out," okay? It became infested with black mold. There's a difference. That's a sign from God. Steve McGarrett: But I have become accustomed to doing things a certain way. Danny Williams: Yeah, I know, and your way, your way is completely insane. It's nuts. Who can take a shower in under three minutes? Huh? Steve McGarrett: Have you ever heard of a navy shower, Danny? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: A navy shower! Danny Williams: Where do you think I would have heard of something like a navy shower? Steve McGarrett: Three minutes is a luxury Danny Williams: I'm not in the navy. Steve McGarrett: in a navy shower, Danny! (Steve's cellphone rings) McGarrett. On the way. Put your pants on. We're going to work. Lori Weston: Thanks, Max. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, Max. Dr. Max Bergman: You're welcome, Agent Weston. Anything to help a friend. (Max walks out almost running over Steve) (Steve has a befuddled look at Lori, like WTF) Danny Williams: What did you do to him? Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, what, what did I do? Why me? Danny Williams: Well, he's obviously upset about something. Lori Weston: Boys, come on. Steve McGarrett: Evidently you automatically assume it's me. That's ridiculous. Danny Williams: Well, I-I know it wasn't me. Steve McGarrett: You offend more people than I offend. Lori Weston: Guys. Danny Williams: I don't think that's true at all. Steve McGarrett: Yes. Lori Weston: I'm gonna have to give you a time-out. Let's get out of here. We got a murderer to catch. Lori Weston: (spoken into her mic at the car show at the beach) You guys owe me big-time for this. (Chin and Kono in another vehicle watching over Lori) Chin Ho Kelly: For what, a makeover? You look hot. Now go mingle. Kono Kalakaua: And try not to trip. Lori Weston: In six-inch heels? Not making any promises. Chin Ho Kelly: One foot in front of the other, kid. Lori Weston: I still think Kono would have looked way hotter in this outfit. Kono Kalakaua: Sorry, sistah. I did my time undercover, now it's on you. (In the police controled, broken down stolen car) Bad Guy Accomplice: Oh, man, it's the cops. We got to get out of here, man! Nakoa: It's a trap. (Chin gets out of his police vehicle with his shotgun) (Chin walks up and taps on the driver side car window with is shotgun) Chin Ho Kelly: License and registration, please. (Steve and Danny enter and search a hotel room) Danny Williams: Nice place. Steve McGarrett: (nods) Wonder if it comes with black mold. (Danny and Steve look at each other) Steve McGarrett: Too soon? Danny Williams: Little bit. Steve McGarrett: Ok Trivia * Zack Ward made his guest appearance, then he recently played as Scut Farkus in 1983 movie A Christmas Story. |} |- |Dr. Thomas James |Hank Stratton |A doctor |- |Suzy Green |Courtney Ford |The murder victim's girlfriend. |- |Billy Murphy |Zack Ward |A suspect. |- |John O'Toole |Tony Curran |A member of the Irish Mob in Boston. |- |Ken Nakoa |David Lee McInnis |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Masked Man |Lee Minh Topping |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Simon O'Toole |Eric West |John's brother and a fellow member of the Boston-based Irish Mob. |} Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)